


Together forever

by himekohimura



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Kind of Depressing, M/M, Mostly Crack, kind of crack, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Till death do us part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> A dark drabble. Methinks my mood is sour because I can't find it in myself to feel horrible about this. Dedicated to yumeriamomo, because she pitched the idea to me and will probably kill me along with blue_eyedwolf for doing this once again to her beloved Jin.

He was kissing me. A kiss that I had longed for for what seemed like my entire life. His lips were hot and wet and I could not help but moan in response to his gentle prodding, allowing a tongue to slip into my mouth as the kiss deepened. He belonged to someone else; how could I ever forget? They forced me into a friendship with the man I loathed most in the world. How could I not hate Kamenashi for having the love of the one person that I considered the other part of my soul?

But now he was mine. The kiss was a pact. A seal. Kamenashi would no longer have any claim on him.

The door slammed open and we broke apart, staring at the intruder with wide eyes filled with surprise as the responding pair glared in anger. My hand went to Jin's side, holding on to the other possessively. Kamenashi could not have him back. I wouldn't allow it.

There was screaming and yelling, mostly on Kamenashi's part, some on Jin's and a few on mine. And I barely saw the glint of silver before Kamenashi stepped the three steps toward me and Jin stepped the one in between. 

My bloodcurling scream was only muffled by the thud of Jin's body hitting the ground. 

Kamenashi dropped the knife, hands coming up to scratch at his own face as tears burst from eyes that once burned with hate, now only reflecting the horror at his unexpected deed.

I pretended not to hear the slide of the balcony door or the soft but sickening crunch of a body hitting cement twenty floors below. I only wanted to hear the last breath of the person I loved as I clutched the knife handle and pulled the blade out of the floor where it stood and put a similar hole into my own body, mirroring the one on my beloved.

Now we could be together forever.


End file.
